


Lateral Shift

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Cock Cages, Drabble, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of sex toys, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s months after Kurt and Blaine’s fabulous first time. After exchanging holiday gifts, Blaine tells Kurt how proud he is about Kurt’s new open-minded attitude with regard to sex. Then Kurt gives Blaine a surprise gift that Blaine could never have expected. </p><p>*Please read author’s notes after the story.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble prompt ‘shift’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lateral Shift

“What’s this?” Blaine asks, taking the brightly wrapped package Kurt nearly thrusts in his hands.

“It’s a present,” Kurt says.

“I know it’s a present, Kurt, but we already gave each other our presents.”

“Yeah, but those were the PG presents,” Kurt explains. “ _This_ one’s a little something special I picked up…you know, just for you and me.” Kurt winks.

Blaine raises his eyebrows.

“Well, well, well,” he says, ripping in to the sparkly red paper.

“Well, well, well, what?” Kurt asks, watching patiently as Blaine sets the paper aside and starts in on the box.

“You know, I’m just…surprised,” Blaine says as he fumbles with the lid, “and proud at how you’re embracing sex. I mean, I thought _I_ was going to be the more adventurous one.”

“Well,” Kurt says, “you’ve been so generous, and so open to suggestions, giving me carte blanche to experiment…”

“Yes,” Blaine agrees, “but in the last few months, you’ve really opened up, with the vibrators and the toys. I think you really…what’s this?” Blaine lifts his gift from a massive amount of paper filler and holds it up questioningly.

“This,” Kurt says, taking the curved silicone apparatus from his boyfriend’s hand, “is a cock cage. Let me demonstrate.” Kurt puts it down beside Blaine and starts undoing the button and zipper on Blaine’s jeans. “According to the website,” Kurt continues as he frees his boyfriend’s flaccid cock and starts affixing the device, “you slip this on here, and clip this there, and then there are these brackets here, mind the teeth ( _giggle_ ), then we lock it all up with this little brass lock. There.”

Kurt stands and steps back to get a better look at his boyfriend locked in his brand new cage.

“And…now what?” Blaine chuckles, looking confused, and slightly nervous.

“Now, you wear that,” Kurt says, looking covetously at Blaine’s cock tucked snugly inside its clear cage, “and no touching until I take it off.”

Blaine’s eyes dart to the tiny silver key in Kurt’s hands. He looks like he’s going to ask Kurt for it, but Kurt closes his fingers around it.

“Nu-uh,” he says, attaching the key to a decorative fob chain on his pants, then slipping it into his vest pocket. “No opening till Christmas.”

“But, Kurt” – Blaine swallows, staring desperately at the pocket hiding the key – “today’s Valentine’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> ***Personally, I would never advocate Kurt’s approach to introducing Blaine to this type of device. I insinuated that they may have discussed giving Kurt most of the say with regard to what they try, but I don’t believe in ambushing someone with a toy this way, any toy, and neither do I advocate the underage use of chastity devices. This was just meant to be silly and humorous.


End file.
